Loud House - House of Lincoln
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: Lincoln's sisters become jealous when he uses Lisa's cloning machine to copy them his his interests.


_At the Loud house, Lincoln is coming in though the back door exhausted. He makes his way to the living room, grabs a game controller and flops onto the couch. Lynn comes in.  
_ **Lynn:** Come on, Lincoln. I haven't even STARTED having fun yet!  
 **Lincoln:** Sorry, Lynn, but I'm exhausted. A combination of baseball and football really takes it out of me. But, if you still wanna play with me, we could just sit back and play Brawl Masters together.  
 **Lynn:** Why do it the lazy way when we could brawl for real?  
 _Lynn walks off, leaving Lincoln to mope._  
 **Lincoln: (to viewer)** I may never be short on company, but I can still get lonely at times just for the fact that nobody shares my interests. I'm always doing what my sisters like to do with them, but they never do what I want. I feel like I should take whatever opportunity I can to change that. But for now, I should do my homework.  
 _Lincoln was in his room, he had managed most of the problems, left with only the ones he couldn't work out. He took it with him to ask his older sisters for help, Lynn, Luan and Luna weren't around and he didn't wanna bother asking Leni, since she was struggling with keeping a picture up the wall when there was no nail to hold it up. He came to Lori, who was in her room, reading a magazine._  
 **Lincoln:** Hey, Lori, you think you can spare a little time to help your little brother with his homework.  
 **Lori:** Yeah right, twerp. What do you take me for?  
 **Lincoln:** A loving and caring big sister who will help her younger siblings out of the good of her heart?  
 **Lori:** (stiffing a laugh) You're really living in a dream world, aren't you? Why don't you go ask Lisa, she's the smart one.  
 **Lincoln:** (annoyed) Fine, you know, one day, I'm gonna leave this mad house behind, and we'll see how important your stupid magazine is.  
 _Lori was angry at Lincoln's comment, as he went to Lisa and Lily's room to find Lisa working on some machine. He took Lily out of her crib and sent her along her way through the hall for her safety, then turned to Lisa._  
 **Lincoln:** Hey, Lisa, could you help me with my homework?  
 **Lisa:** Sorry, Lincoln, but I'm in the middle of a very important experiment.  
 **Lincoln:** Whatever it is, can't it wait so you can help keep your big brother out of summer school? I really don't see what purpose your machines are meant to serve.  
 **Lisa:** For your information, big brother, there is an infinite number of uses for a cloning machine.  
 **Lincoln:** Cloning machine?  
 **Lisa:** Why, yes. Since you won't act as test subjects willingly, I've devised this biological duplicator to make as much expendable human lab rats as I could ever need. You can even customize their appearances and minds with just another person's DNA.  
 **Lincoln:** That DOES sound useful, tell me, how could one use such a marvelous machine.  
 **Lisa:** I'm glad you asked...  
 _Lisa began to explain to Lincoln how to operate the machine, not realizing he had an ulterior motive.c Later, Lisa had left her room, leaving her machine alone and giving Lincoln the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action, lights begin to flash and various mechanical sounds are heard. Later, Lori leaves her room while talking to Bobby on her phone._  
 **Lori:** Yeah, it's funny that Lincoln would offer to give me a manicure after what I said to him, you'd that he would... - _Lori couldn't finish her sentence since she had bumped into someone in the hallway._ \- Watch where you're- Huh? - _Lori stood shocked as she saw what looked like her, but her outfit had the same color scheme as Lincoln's, orange tank top, navy blue shorts and white shoes. She even had white hair._ \- Who the heck are you?!  
 **Lori clone:** Just call me LincLori  
 **Lori:** LISA!  
 _All the sisters had come in to see this new development.  
_ **Leni: (to LincLori)** Lori, did you do something with your hair?  
 **Lori:** Lisa, would you care to explain this?  
 **Lisa:** Perhaps Lincoln would be the one more suited for that.  
 _As if on cue, Lincoln had come out from his room and found all of his sisters around LincLori, giving him an angry look._  
 **Lori:** Lincoln, would you have anything to do with this?  
 **Luna:** Isn't having ONE Lori bad enough?  
 **Lincoln:** One original Lori is bad enough, but a custom made Lori with my interests is good.  
 **Sisters:** WHAT?  
 **Lincoln:** And it's not just Lori, come on out.  
 _Then the door to Lincoln's bedroom opened as more clones had come out, one for each sister. The all had white hair and the same color scheme for their outfits like LincLori, most of them having orange tops and navy blue bottoms, LincLeni had an orange dress with blue frills, LincLynn's had orange where the_ _red_ _would be and blue where the_ _white would be, LincLucy had an orange dress with orange and blue striped sleeves and socks, LincLola had a blue sash over her orange dress, while LincLily had just a blue diaper and a tiny version of Lincoln's orange polo shirt, and they all had white shoes with 3 red stripes. All the real sisters stood shocked and confused with their mouths agape._  
 **Lisa:** You used my cloning device for this?! It's not suppose to make that many at once!  
 **LincLisa:** I'll say, the whole thing went berserk after LincLily, good thing you keep a fire extinguisher in your room.  
 **Lisa:** Where did you even get the genetic samples for them.  
 **Lincoln:** I used Leni's hairbrush, Luan's floss, mostly toothbrushes, a tissue with the drool I wiped off Lily's face, one with the saliva you got on my face, Lisa, and some fingernail from Lori's free manicure.  
 **Lori:** I should've known you were up to something.  
 **Lana:** Why would you do this?  
 **Lola:** Yeah, my clone looks ridiculous in those colors.  
 **Lincoln:** I do so much of what you like with you all the time, but every time I ask you to do something I like with me, you say no. But with these sisters, I'll always get a yes. They even have all your skills, and no lip.  
 **LincLeni:** Yeah, we'll always be ready to read comics with him.  
 **LincLily:** Savvy!  
 **LincLana & LincLola:** And play video games.  
 **LincLucy:** And watch ARGGH!  
 **Luan:** But Linc- _Luan was interrupted by Lori covering her mouth.  
_ **Lori:** Fine, go ahead, have fun with your new 'sisters', see if we care.  
 **Lincoln:** Gladly, now, if you'll excuse us, the new issue of Ace Savvy is out. Few words...  
 **LincSisters:** Fewer emotions!  
 _Lincoln and the clones excitedly rushed downstairs and out the door, as the real sisters just stood there either worried or irritated._  
 **Lucy:** You realize you've just opened Pandora's box, right?  
 **Lori:** Trust me, he'll be feeling empty with those phonies in no time.  
 _Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and grabbed her wallet._  
 **LincLori:** I need a driver's licence.  
 _LincLori took the wallet and walked off, the real sisters dashed off to the nearest window and found Lincoln and the clones driving off in the Vanzilla. Lori was very ticked off._ _During the week, the real sisters couldn't help but notice Lincoln actually seemed more happy with his new sisters than they thought he would be with the real them. Luna saw him with LincLuna jamming to the new SMOOCH album, making her feel brokenhearted. Lisa saw all of them in the dining room with LincLisa helping Lincoln with his homework, the real one felt very guilty. Lana and Lola were in the back yard and found Lincoln with the Linctwins reading a comic book, they were very jealous. The real sisters rushed into the living room to watch their own shows but found the clones gathered around Lincoln on the couch watching ARGGH! with glee. Lori couldn't help but notice them at Gus' Game and Grub while she worked, they had earned enough tickets to get a super awesome bike, the best prize in the building. Lori was so overcome with jealousy, she clawed at the wall in rage, she had all she could stand, and she couldn't stand no more. Back at home, in Lori and Leni's room:_  
 **Lori:** So, we're all agreed, those clones have literally got to go!  
 **Sisters:** Yeah!  
 **Lisa:** And I have the perfect instrument for the job.  
 _The next day, Lincoln was away from the house and the clones were in the backyard reading one of Lincoln's comics, but then they were grabbed and tied up. The real sisters had piled them up in the center of the yard, as Lisa got a disintegration ray ready, Lincoln was just coming home when he noticed what was happening. He tried to stop all this but the ray had already been fired at the clones, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Lincoln had run over to the pile, which got blown into the wind. Lincoln was getting angry, as he walked up to the sisters and grabbed the ray gun from Lisa, they all stepped back fearing that he might want to kill them. But Lincoln instead threw the ray gun down to the ground and stomped it into pieces. When he was done, he turned his attention to his sisters._  
 **Lincoln:** What do you have against my happiness? - _The girls looked at him confused._ \- Why would you go to such great lengths just to make me miserable?  
 **Lori:** Well, why would you try to replace us?  
 **Lincoln:** Well, maybe I wanted my sisters to play the games I wanna play, maybe I needed sisters that will help me with my homework, MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO HAVE MY KIND OF FUN WITH MY (loud crash) SISTERS!  
 _Lincoln ran into the house in a huff, the girls were hurt. They spent the rest of the afternoon thinking over what Lincoln had said, they were put in a deep depression by guilt. Lori had gone to Lincoln's room to formally apologize, but found that not only was he gone, but a few things were missing, from his laptop to Bun-Bun. Lori found a note on his bed and was filled with worry, she called all the sisters to read the note._  
 **Lori:** 'To my insane sisters, it's become clear that you don't want me around, so I went to someone who genuinely shares my interests. I'll come visit on Lily's 10th birthday. Your favorite victim, Lincoln.' This is literally our fault, we've got to make this right!  
 **Luan:** I think we all know where he went, to Clyde's house!  
 _They all rushed to the van and drove off._ _At the McBride house, an upset Lincoln is in Clyde's room with Clyde and one of his dads, Howard, comforting him._  
 **Clyde:** I'm so sorry about that.  
 **Lincoln:** (crying) They always have to ruin everything, I hate them so much right now.  
 **Howard:** I'm sure they just didn't want to be replaced, that seemed a little extreme.  
 **Herald:** Lincoln, somebody came to see you.  
 _Lincoln had come with the McBrides to the living room to find his sisters there._  
 **Lincoln:** What are you doing here? Haven't you caused me enough pain?  
 **Lori:** We wanted to apologize.  
 **Luna:** Look, we know where you're comin' from, bro: 1 boy, 10 girls...  
 **Lucy:** 0 common interests.  
 **Lana:** It's hard to have fun sometimes when no-one else in the family wants to do it with you.  
 **Lola:** Especially if we let it go to our heads.  
 **Lynn:** I guess we get so wrapped up in our own stuff, we don't even want to try each other's.  
 **Luan:** At least you have the heart to go through with us.  
 **Lincoln:** You know what really hurts? Sometimes I feel more like a tool than a brother. The fact that I do so much with you and you hardly do anything with me hurts more than both the punches I get from Lynn's karate practice and the pricks from Leni's sewing needles put together. I feel like the most trustworthy people to help me with my homework want me to go to summer school.  
 **Lori:** Oh Lincoln. - _She was tearing up as she ran over to Lincoln to give him a hug. He hugged back._ \- I'm so sorry, you were right, homework IS more important than some stupid teen magazine, no matter how impossible it is to believe that the head cheerleader would go out with the chess club president.  
 **Lisa:** Obviously, we need to do more bonding, just to share our joy.  
 **Leni:** Even if we don't understand them. - _She then picked up Lisa to give her a hug, both of them were smiling.  
_ **Lincoln:** Yeah, what kind of family are we if we can't share what we ALL love?  
 **Lily:** Poo-poo.  
 **Lisa:** My sentiments, exactly.  
 **Lincoln:** I'm sorry, girls.  
 **Leni:** So are we, Linky.  
 **Lori:** Come on, let's go home, after dinner you can decide what we watch tonight.  
 _Lincoln grabbed his stuff and went back home with his sisters. After that, they started spending a lot more time doing what each of them enjoyed doing with their time together, within reason. They even found ways of putting them together for double the fun, like Lynn and Lana playing football in mud, making the ball slippery and a real challenge. Lincoln was happy to be spending time with his sisters doing his favorite activities, especially since Lynn would now play video games with him after he got tired playing sports with her, and she found a new appreciation for Brawl Masters. Lisa and the older sisters would even take a break from what they were doing when the others needed help, Lori would even stop of call with Bobby and call him back after helping Lincoln with his homework. A new tradition they started was if there wasn't a very special occasion for their favorite tv shows, they'd draw a name out of a small jar. Needless to say, Lincoln and his sisters lived a better coexistence._  
 **Lori:** I's Luan's turn.  
 **Luan:** Sweet, the Three Dopes is one.  
 **Lincoln: (to viewer)** The moral of the story: It's better to do your favorite things with your family than doing it with a bunch of like minded copies. You just have to remember, even though they may not seem like it, they really care about you.  
 _Luan's show started and everyone enjoyed the old fashioned comedy of three nitwits slapping each other around. It was one fun night for all of them._

The End


End file.
